


Unrealistic Coming Out Fantasy: Starring the Winchesters

by spicycola



Series: Trans Sam Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicycola/pseuds/spicycola
Summary: A trans guy's unrealistic fantasy about coming out to his brother, plus some transphobia from Dad. Good, classic LGBT+ stuff.
Series: Trans Sam Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553275
Kudos: 24





	Unrealistic Coming Out Fantasy: Starring the Winchesters

Sam came out when he was 12. They were on a hunting trip in Louisiana, and he and Dean were watching Scooby Doo on the shitty T.V. in their motel room. Sam had known he was a boy for a long time, and almost looked like one to most people. Only his dad and Dean corrected people who called him he.

“Hey, Leah, I’m gonna go get some food.” Dean called before he left.

“Sam.”

“What?”

“It’s Sam.” Sam didn’t take his eyes off the screen.

Dean chuckled awkwardly. “Do you have amnesia or something? Your name is Leah Jean Winchester. You’re a 12 year old girl from Kansas.

“I’m not. I’m Sam.” Sam insisted.

Dean was more than a little bit weirded out by this, but just said ‘Okay.’ And went to go get food for them.

It wasn’t until Sam was 13 that Dean understood. The father of the victim on their newest case was transgender, and had given birth to her. Dean couldn’t help but wonder if Sam was transgender too. After their dad left Dean to watch Sam in their motel room for a few hours, Dean decided to bring it up.

“So… Sam, huh?”

Sam nodded.

“That’s you? I mean, that’s the name you picked?”

Sam nodded again. “Samuel officially. Sam is a nickname.”

“So... You're a guy now, right?”

Sam nodded a third time, a hopeful smile appearing on his face.

“I guess I really did know.” Dean hadn’t meant to say that out loud.

“Know what?” Sam asked, eyebrows raising in curiosity.

“When Mom was pregnant with you, her, me, and Dad all guessed on if you were going to be a boy or a girl. Mom and Dad both thought you were going to be a girl, I said you were going to be a boy. Maybe I just wanted a little brother, but it’s always nice to be right.” They were both silent for a few seconds. Dean stood up to get a glass of water, when Sam unexpectedly hugged him. The two had never been that physically affectionate, so Dean was taken aback by the hug. A few seconds had passed before he realized Sam was crying.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” He asked.

“Please don’t tell Dad.” Sam’s words were muffled by Dean’s shirt.

“I swear I won’t.” Dean ruffled teary-eyed Sam’s hair and went to make himself some water.

5 years later, Sam came out to John shortly before he left for Stanford. During the arguments about leaving and never coming back.

“You can’t just leave! The number one thing about hunting is that you can _never_ leave it. You’re a hunter’s daughter, girl. You can’t just walk away.”

“Shut up. I’m not even your daughter anymore, dude. I’ve been a guy since I was 5 years old, and even though I'm still your kid, what stops me from leaving? Maybe I won’t get out forever, but what does it hurt to try?!” Sam adjusted the bag on his shoulder. A few moments of silence passed. "I'm going." 

“Leah Jean Winchester, I swear to god. You walk out that door, you better not come back.” John threatened.

“Then I won’t.” Sam slammed the door behind him on his way out.


End file.
